narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Arrows
Each arrow is marked for Hiraishin, allowing Shinko the upper hand in some fights. Acid Arrows These contain a heavy acidic formula within a container placed where the head of the arrow would resting. Half a dozen. Adamantium Arrows These arrows are made from the same material of his bow, completely indestructible. These arrows have the ability to pierce through any metals out there. Due to their weight though, Shinko only carries three of these at once. Basic Arrows Each basic arrow is crafted to pierce through the more basic metals, made of steel that is coated with a thin layer of titanium for increased piercing. With a set amount of small chakra placed within the head of the arrow before hand, Shinko can cause several blades to extend just below the arrow head to increase damage done. Boxing Glove Arrow These arrows are self explanatory, having a large tip that inflates once a string is pulled. Once the string is pulled, the tip explodes into a weighted boxing glove that can deliver a blow strong enough to crack wood or knock a simple man unconscious. At least half a dozen can be carried. Drill-Tipped Arrows These arrows' heads are crafted into drills, the shaft also carrying a spiral along them as well. This allows them to 'drill' through the air with a speed that is insane for an arrow. This also allows the arrows to easily tear through flesh and into most metals due to the drilling prowess. A dozen carried. Elemental Arrows There arrows look like the basic arrow in every way, though the single difference is the fact that there is a seal on the arrow that is capable of holding any type of elemental affinity into it, exploding into said element on contact. A dozen. Explosive Arrows These arrows' tips are crafted as a black container of sorts that contain several highly explosive tags that will erupt with contact. Within his quiver, Shinko carries a dozen of these. Flashbang Arrows These arrows are built in the same way that Explosive Arrows are but the canister is filled with small paper flash bangs. The collective mass within the canister allows there arrows to be fairly effective. Half a dozen. Grappling Arrows The heads of these arrows are crafted especially to latch into surfaces of all sizes, the points being coated in titanium to ensure this. Out the back of the arrows are thin cable wires that are both strong and long, allowing Shinko to use these for swift saves. Several carried. Mokuton Arrows These arrows are made from pure Mokuton, allowing the shape to be changed and created at any moments. It also allows Shinko to 'build' from these arrows after contact. There are none of these arrows that are in his quiver, usually created on spot. Net Arrows These arrows contain a large net within them made of thick carbon wires, with adamantium weights to ensure that the target is kept captive. Two carried. Plunger Arrows These arrows are... Well.... Plungers basically... Meant to be shot from a bow... These are used mainly for pranks.... Most times..... Poison-Smoke Arrows These are crafted just like Shinko's smoke arrows but the smoke canister carries a deadly poison that can enter through open wounds as well as being inhaled. Once inside the body, it attacks the whole body, swiftly causing it to stiffen and even over time, decompose. This poison was meant to swiftly stop the inhalers from moving, and also killing them. Half a dozen. Poison-Tipped Arrows These arrows speak for themselves, crafted exactly like the basic arrow except for the fact that the heads are soaked in a poison. This poison acts fast and aims straight for the heart, either sickening the person at a quick speed or even killing them, depending on the amount taking in. Even a small amount will kill a person in the span of a few days. Half a dozen. Uzumaki Arrows These arrows are Shinko's best arrows. They fall under the disguise of the basic arrow but are covered in a Fuinjutsu from point to the end of the shaft. The seal is activated by Shinko's call. Once sealed inside, the item has no way of escaping from the seal unless Shinko releases it. These are also capable of sealing Jutsu within them, once launched at the attack, if the arrow makes contact with them, it seals the jutsu inside for later use. A dozen carried. Sleeping Gas Arrows These are crafted just like the smoke arrows, besides the fact that the gas is replaced with a formula that is meant to place the inhaler into a drug induced sleep. Unlike the poison-tipped arrows, this smoke must be inhaled for it to have any effect. Once inhaled, it acts almost immediately. Half a dozen carried. Smoke Arrows These arrows have a metal canister that is filled to the brim with a non deadly gas. These type of arrows are mainly used to utilize his own custom mist of sorts, allowing the him the upper hand in a fight. The canister erupts in a furious stream of smoke due to the high amounts of pressure on within the can. Half a dozen.